Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun is a character who appears in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He is one of Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan's cousins. He lost his eye when he chased Gao Shun at the Battle of Xia Pi. Cao Xing shot his eye with an arrow. Xiahou Dun then removed the eye, declared that it was a gift from his ancestors, and ate it. He killed the archer soon after. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old and his height is 188 cm (6'2"). He is three centimeters shorter (close to 6'1") in Kessen II. Role in Games :"I bet you just wear that eyepatch to get the girls." ::―Masamune Date; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Dun is Cao Cao's right hand man, who has been with his cousin since his early campaigns. He either appears alongside his cousin at the Yellow Turban Rebellion or at Hu Lao Gate. Most of the games within the series depict him being shot and wounded by an arrow in his missing eye socket at Xia Pi. He yanks out the arrow and bravely fights on, regardless of his injury. When Guan Yu flees with his sister from Cao Cao's service, Xiahou Dun will pursue him against his cousin's orders at the Five Passes. While present for building the foundations of the Wei kingdom, he quietly disappears at the same time as Cao Cao in most titles. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his arrow wound incident at Xia Pi Castle. Cao Xing snipes him in the eye and tries to escape. Xiahou Yuan hurries to his wounded relative and attempts to return the favor for him. While he is gravely wounded, Xiahou Dun stops his younger cousin, yanks out the arrow and stakes his pride on the line to cut the sniper down. As he chases Cao Xing, he overcomes many obstacles poised by Lu Bu's army and the castle's river bank. Dynasty Warriors 5 describes him as a general skilled in warfare and tactics. He gains a reputation under his cousin for assisting the Anti-Dong Zhuo alliance at Hu Lao Gate. Cao Cao is pleased with his efforts and dubs him one of the land's greatest generals. After winning fame at Xia Pi Castle, Cao Cao tries to recruit Guan Yu and marvels over the latter general's strength at Guan Du. To Xiahou Dun's further annoyance, Guan Yu leaves Cao Cao to reunite with his brothers. Thinking that the general will always be a threat to Cao Cao's conquests, Xiahou Dun incriminates Guan Yu and defeats him at the Five Passes. Though Guan Yu escapes back to Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun takes his talents to be highly overrated and continues working for Cao Cao. After assisting the chase at Chang Ban and the defense at He Fei, he rides to Cao Ren's rescue and ends his arch-rival at Fan Castle. Finally dispelling his own personal chaos, Xiahou Dun leaves the war front. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Dian Wei, Xu Zhu and Cao Cao. He assists his cousin's mission to save the emperor from the remnants of Dong Zhuo's army. Xiahou Dun teams with Xu Zhu to clear the dock area and trap the carriage from two sides. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he supports Cao Cao with unquestionable loyalty. Although perceived as the one who understands Cao Cao the best by many within Wei's army, he is befuddled by his cousin's elusive ambitions. While not knowing his cousin's true objectives, he perseveres in Cao Cao's campaigns and waits for his cousin's answer. Once Cao Cao tells him that he desires to create a land with no need for a leader, Xiahou Dun dedicates himself to his newfound goal. After squelching Shu's ambitions at Wu Zhang Plains, the land is at peace and Cao Cao disappears from the capital. Respecting his cousin's wishes, Xiahou Dun remains behind and stays true to his duties for the new land. Warriors Orochi Once he recovers from his defeat from the Orochi army, Xiahou Dun spends the majority of the first title searching for Cao Cao's whereabouts. Based on rumors he heard, he arrives at Honnoji. Rather than seeing his cousin, he sees Nobunaga and Orochi's army fighting. His meeting with the demon king tells him that rebellion would soon start within Orochi's ranks. As he resumes his search, he also aids other anti-Orochi resistance efforts. Learning that Cao Pi joined the snake demon, he and Xiahou Yuan raise an army at Yi Ling to overthrow the "false" leader of Wei. He submits to Cao Pi after recognizing his strength and joins Wei thereafter. In Warriors Orochi 2, he continues to serve Wei. At Si Shui Gate, he and Kunoichi stall the enemy at the center while Xiahou Yuan circles to the enemy's flank. They join their lord's army once they are victorious. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Yu and Lu Meng to help their fleeting allies at Odawara Castle. Despite their differences, Xiahou Dun works with his teammates to raise ally morale and rescue Liu Chan. His personal contribution in the stage is defeating Magoichi. Dynasty Tactics Xiahou Dun continues to serve Wei in Dynasty Tactics 2. However, in this game, he's slightly less devoted to Cao Cao and sometimes doubts his judgment. If Cao Cao allies with the Han and betrays them, Xiahou Dun will defect and lead a rebellion against him. He accuses his cousin of being callous to the emperor and teams up with Sima Yi to oppose Wei. He eventually sees the error in his ways and swears to continue fighting in Cao Cao's name. Kessen Xiahou Dun appears as a secondary character in Kessen II. He's the one-eyed general who is loyal to Cao Cao. He returns to Wei with Zhang He after they finish quelling uprisings from the remnants of Yuan Shao's army. He leads a cavalry unit and often acts as an aggressive warrior for Wei. When he's a solitary unit, he often challenges Shu's generals to duels -regardless of his army's morale. He wears a three-horned helmet which somewhat resembles Masamune's. Character Information Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man who rarely questions his lord's judgment. He's usually focused but he can also be a hothead who lets his temper get the best of him. He is probably the retainer closest to Cao Cao as he can usually comprehend the reasoning behind his lord's actions. In the Asian script, he's often the only character to call his cousin by his style name. His hardened and undeterred mindset gains the respect of Wei's retainers, particularly Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. It's most likely his close relation with Cao Cao that gives him bad tidings with Guan Yu. Though his lord sings Guan Yu's praises, Xiahou Dun deems him as too disrespectful of Cao Cao's esteem. He only begrudgingly accepts Guan Yu and desires for a chance to rightfully prove who is stronger in combat. Voice Actors * David Kaye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Daisuke Gōri - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) * Masaharu Satō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiahou Dun/Quotes *"Guan Yu just barely escaped my grasp. It doesn't matter! I can kill one such as him any time I want." *"Guan Yu! Why don't you move?! Are you turning your back on Cao Cao?!" :"No matter what my obligation to Cao Cao is... I cannot simply go and turn my blade against my own brother!" :"Why you... In that case, I'll deal with it myself!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : ,( ): Runs up and slashes two times in alternating directions. : , : Brings up scimitar's edge. Launches enemies. : , , ,( , , ): Swings sword from the back to the front multiple times, ended with one last swing and a 360 degree spin. : , , , : Horizontal swing with a backwards spin : , , , , : Spins around and slams sword into the ground creating an earthquake. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Jumps and swings scimitar to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. : , , , , , , , , : Two horizontal alternating swings and a vertical cut. Spins twice for two diagonal slices to the left. Repeats the two horizontal alternating swings and a vertical cut. Finishes with a strong slice that covers most of the area in front of him. : : Alternating sword swipes upwards, ended with a last swing, similar to a baseball swing. : , : Downwards swipe. : , , ( , , ): While in the air, he sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. :Dashing : Drags sword along the ground before hopping and slicing upwards. Turns around in the air and lands on his feet. Horse Moveset : : Xiahou Dun leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Swings his club horizontally twice with arms outstretched to the right and cuts across with a great swing from the left. Heaves his weapon from the right once more and uses the momentum hop into the air and spin into a downwards strike. Kicks his weapon off the ground and flips it to thrust forward with the bottom end of the hilt. Spins for a 180 swing. Follows with five diagonal swings that start low and rise upwards, alternating on both sides in front of him. : string (Renbu ∞): Strikes the ground in front of him and quickly swings from his left side upwards. Brings his club down in a fast strike and crouches to spin with his weapon stretched out. Spins into the air and smacks the ground straight ahead of him. : (held): Takes a step forward to swing his weapon around him. : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him hit the ground to his left and right, creating ground shockwaves. He hops to strike the ground in front of him and makes a greater shockwave. : , : Downward strike. Keeps his weapon close to his side and angles it into the air at a 45 degree angle. : , : Rises slightly upwards into the air before crashing down with his club bashing the earth. :Dashing : With his weapon angled behind him, he quickly brings it forward for a short smack. Brings him to a quick stop. :Dashing : Leans forward and arcs his weapon behind him. Rises into a swing that hits anything in front of him. Needs some time to balance himself back on his feet. :Grapple attack : Starts with a fast downwards strike. If it connects, he thrusts the club into his foe's torso and lifts them high into the air. He follows with a launching attack. :Grapple attack : Starts with an anticipated downwards swing. If it connects, he stabs the club into his foe's torso and hits them with a spinning swing, launching them into the air. He sends them crashing down with a downwards smash. :Deadlock attack: Swings the club end of his weapon into the foe's torso and spins once. Hurls his foe from his weapon when he stops. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Xiahou Dun's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors For most of the series, Xiahou Dun is the fastest starting character for Wei. Though his attacks lack the range of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute. He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Dun's fighting style is drastically changed to being a long ranged heavy hitter. He is able to swing his weapon in a 360 radius around him, which makes him an excellent crowd clearer. His attack speed is slower than before and he can be easily swarmed by quicker enemies if the player doesn't play carefully. Though it is possible to play him with a Power weapon, most players recommend equipping him with a Standard or Speed type to better utilize his attack range and improve his speed. Although it is not a popular opinion, he actually attacks quicker on horseback and is a good juggler with a properly timed and string. Weapons :See also: Xiahou Dun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery xiahoudun.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-xiahoudun.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Xiahouduns.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Xiahoudun-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork chara_popup_02.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render a004.jpg|Dynasty Warriors DS render a-xiahoudun.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiahoudun-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiahoudun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xiahoudun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Trivia *His nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is Xiahou Yuan's nickname for him, "Brother Dun" (惇兄 or とん兄, Tonni), or the pun of the same phrase, "Tonny" (トニー). They call his new weapon "Pocky". He also has a custom emoticon dedicated to him which can either be （ ﾟД◆） or (´・ω●`). Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters